


A Son's Defiance

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack has split the house of King's Reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son's Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“You will not go through with it.”

Once, that steely-edged voice had set Faleron to trembling. But that was when he was a boy, and the Countess of King’s Reach had loomed ominously and authoritatively over all in her domain. As she scowled at him over the desk at which she sat with cool eyes, he only felt sadness.

“I will, Mother,” he said gently. “I love her.”

“She is not at all suitable for your station,” she said. “She’s hardly a proper maiden, if a maiden at all, not to mention from a low house, every day spent with men—”

“Kel is a maiden through and through,” he said evenly. “And Mindelan can hardly be considered a ‘low house,’ not when the baron and baroness were the ones who brought Tortall and the Yamani Islands together!”

“You’re blinded by her witchery!”

A harsh laugh. “She’s the most unGifted person I know. How can you possibly believe she has bewitched me? Mother, she’s a brave woman, and if you only got to know her—”

“I don’t have to know her to know what she’s like,” his mother said frostily. “Girls are fostered here every year, from the gentle ladies of Elden to high-spirited ones like Kalasin. I know women, and I know she is not for you.”

Faleron clenched his fists. “Mother, if you would just listen—”

“There’s nothing to listen to, you foolish boy. If you marry her, Faleron, I will make sure your father cuts you from the will.”

His breath caught. “I’m your only son.”

She stared at him with merciless eyes. “Then King’s Reach will pass on to another.”

“You would do that, just to keep me from marrying the girl I love?”

“You don’t love her.”

For a moment, mother and son looked at each other. Faleron saw triumph flicker in the depths of her eyes. She knew she had him, because what man loved a woman so much that he would abandon his birthright?

“I’m sorry we cannot see eye to eye, Mother,” he said, very quietly. “And I’m sorry you never gave either of us a chance.”

“Where are you going?” she asked sharply as he turned to leave. “Faleron, what are you doing?”

He glanced at her, loving her, loving Kel more, loving his freedom most of all. “I’m riding to Mindelan.”

“Why would you do that? Are you turning your back on me?” 

“You turned your back on me. I’m sorry, Mother.”

“Faleron, stop it—this is madness—Faleron—!”

He turned away, pained at her stricken expression. The door clicked softly shut behind him. He was halfway down the corridor, heading for the stables, when one long, plaintive wail reached his ears.


End file.
